My Name is Trouble
by starinvader
Summary: I know you want to read this story, so just click on it and ENJOY!  -A
1. Chapter 1  Lost Ring

**Pretty Little Liars **

**Chapter 1 – ****Lost Ring**

_Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hannah are at the cinemas watching an old film._

"I can't believe we have to pretend to watch a movie, just to talk together without being seen," said Hannah.

"Well this is the only option we have and plus the movie isn't so bad," said Aria, gazing upon the wide screen.

Spencer nudged Aria's shoulder.

"Guys we don't have much time before we have to go back to our parents, so did any of you get any more texts from A?" asked Spencer

The four girls declined.

Through the darkness, a silhouette emerged out in the shining light of the movie. The quirky figure sat down, three rows behind the girls. Spencer was the first to notice the black hooded anonymous person. Hannah and the others followed Spencers gaze.

"Who is that?" mouthed Emily, looking back to the figure and at the girls again.

"I don't know but whoever that is, it is freaking me out", breathed Aria.

The girls looked back where the black figure sat, but no one was there or that's what they thought.

Appearing out of nowhere, the figure hovered over them with a bright object in their hand.

The bright light woke Spencer from her sleep. Spencer's older sister, Melissa was holding a torch scavenging under the couch.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" asked Spencer still in a daze.

"I can't find my wedding ring", she panicked, "I'm sorry, I woke you but could you get up?"

Spencer quietly got up while Melissa knelt down scanning the torch on the dark surface. She waited until Melissa got back up.

"It's not here, I'm going to look upstairs"

"Okay, Ummm… Do you mind if I help?" asked Spencer, as she grabbed a jumper to wear.

_The p__hone starts buzzing continuously._

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" asked Spencer.

Melissa hesitantly scooped up her phone and answered.

"I'm not alone right now, let me get upstairs first," said Melissa through the phone.

Melissa eyeballed at Spencer while she walked up the stairs. Spencer hurriedly followed her and stopped at the end of the steps. She couldn't make out what Melissa was saying

"…you got them….he needs it…." those were the only words Spencer could hear.

Footsteps were coming down and Spencer dived on the couch, looking perfectly still as she were always there.

"I need to go out for a bit," lied Melissa

Melissa skipped to the door, holding on to her stomach. Spencer knew Melissa was going to maybe meet Ian. She also knew that the baby's dad was a murderer. A killer in disguise, but only Spencer, her friends and A knew this was true. No one else believed this, not since Ian disappeared and the only one person who was visiting him was Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2 What you've done backfires

**Chapter 2 – ****What you've done backfires in the End **

_-Inside Hannah's __house-_

Giggles are heard among the atmosphere as Hannah walks in the house from school. Hannah unexpectantly finds Tom, her Dad, who walked out on them one year ago.

"Dad?" said Hannah shakily

"Oh hi Hannah, how's it going?" replies Tom, putting the happiest smile on. It's been a while since they last spoke to each other.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" asks Hannah. "No wait, let me see, you want to talk about the shrink. Am I right Dad?"

"The names Dr. Anne and she does really want to help you Hannah. You need help and you're going to get it. Your father is here to support you," retorted Ashley.

"Your mother is right, Hannah, you should go and talk about how you feel to the therapist."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to chit-chat about my _feelings_," said Hannah, emphasizing at the end.

"Your father is going to be here for you for a couple of days," explains Ashley.

"You mean live in Rosewood?" asks Hannah.

Her mother nods and looks at Tom. If only Hannah knew what her mother was thinking. She would have wanted him to live in her house, in their old room together.

_**A few hours later**_

_-__ Emily, Aria and Hannah are in the car parked at a random parking lot-_

_Aria's phone buzzes, and she reads the message._

"Spencer said she can't make it, she has to dig dirt. Apparently Melissa had to take a call while she was there in the same room and Melissa stepped away," spoke Aria.

"Well you know who she was speaking to," said Hannah rolling her eyes.

"Ian," they all said.

"I feel so sorry for Melissa and her baby," said Aria.

"Yeah don't we all," said Emily, raising her eyebrows up.

Emily takes an envelope out of the handbag.

"What's that?" asks Hannah and Aria.

"It's an acceptance letter, read it yourself," said Emily as she hands it to the girls to look at.

"_Danby University invites you to a full year schola_…..Omg Emily…Congratulations," shouts Aria and Hannah. They girls hug Emily while she smiles an edgy looking type.

"Em, is everything okay? You don't seem happy about it," asks Aria anxiously.

"Does your mum know about this? What did she say?" asks Hannah, throwing questions at her.

"I haven't mailed it to her," announced Emily.

Hannah gave Aria a worried stare.

"I wrote the letter myself," muttered Emily as she hood her face in shame. "I didn't know what else to do. My mother was going to ship me off to Texas when I had the chance to get accepted into Danby, and I really wanted her to let me stay here so I wrote the letter."

After explaining, Emily's cheeks welded up in tears.

"Don't worry, at least you can stay here at Rosewood," said Hannah, giving Emily a sympathetic look.

_-Inside Emily's house-_

Emily is reading the fake acceptance letter written by her. She stares at it, as if life depended on it.

_[Knock knock]_

She quickly grabs the letter and hides it under a book.

"Darling, dinner is ready and Samara is downstairs waiting for you. We all are very proud of you for wining the star athlete swimming competition," smiles Pam.

Emily gives an uneasy smile to her mother. "I'll be down in just a sec."

Right after the door closes, Emily grabs the letter and gives one last look before she tears it right down the centre and continues until there is no room available to rip. She throws the pieces in the bin and heads off downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning a Lesson

**Chapter 3 – ****Someone needs to learn a lesson**

___-At Hollis University-  
><em>

"I love this freedom we get to have together," said Aria kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

The two lovebirds had been hiding their relationship in the past and now they can enjoy life without hiding.

"Which is why you are going to take a few lessons here," said Ezra kissing her back.

"Do, I have too?" asked Aria giving him her puppy face look.

"Yes, that way we can see each other more often," replied Ezra. "You know you want to," giving Aria the sexiest smirk he could make.

"Okay, well then I have to get to…umm…class," said Aria scanning her Hollis schedule, "With Mrs. L. Oh I wonder who could that be. It is going to be a fun lesson," speaking sarcastically.

Before heading off, Aria gives a honey sweet blow to Ezra.

_-In Aria's Pottery Class-_

Materials were scattered across the benches that students were working on. Aria walks in casually peering over at student's pots. She finds a beautiful constructed pot and looks up to see who it belongs to. Her eye widens and is startled to see the person standing in front of her. Jenna Marshall was gazing in the distance, decorating her pot.

The teacher stood over Aria's view and questioned her.

"Are you the new student undertaking this class?"

Aria looked disoriented and gave a quick nod.

"What is your name please?"

"Ahh…Amber, Amber Monte," she uttered.

The teacher raised her eyebrows and walked off in an orderly manner.

_- Thirty-five minutes later-_

The last few people had taken off and Aria was left all alone with Jenna. She was about to leave when Jenna called her name.

"Amber? Are you still there?"

Seconds passed and if she didn't answer, Jenna would have known something was not right, but she couldn't give away who she was. She would have recognised her voice, the second she spoke, but she had to take the risk

"Yes," coughed Aria.

"Could you help me bring this to the table? Life is getting tougher when you can't see."

Aria took the finished pot to the empty table.

"If it isn't too much, could I also ask you light the candle under the pot. I want to see what it looks like, even if I could just see an outline of it."

Aria was beginning to worry how long she could hold this. If Jenna was trying to see an image of her art. What if by any chance she saw her?

"Sure," she breathed under her breath.

She lit the candle and placed it under the gigantic hole under the pot and closed the lights.

"Thankyou very much," said Jenna. "Wow, it's beautiful. You wouldn't know how much it means to me to see such a thing."

"I'm glad you like it," responded Aria.

"Aria, is that you?" she asked hesitantly. "ANSWER ME NOW!"

She spoke clearly now, "Yes, it's Aria,"

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to reveal who I was. I knew this would upset you, please forgive me for my actions," begged Aria.

"I said get out now!" fired Jenna

Aria quickly dashed out of the room and dialled Spencer on her cell.

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review my story and I don't mind if you write harsh comments.  
><strong>_

_**~thanks~  
><strong>_


End file.
